The Shadow Realm: The Light in the Darkness
by Neon-S
Summary: When a shadow threatens the dragon realms with eternal night, a new group of heroes must return the light. Some find love, some find sorrow, but all must be ready to put it all on the line. Enter The Light in the Darkness. constructive criticism accepted, but NO flames.
1. Adventure Trouble

**Me: Hello readers! I'm very happy your here. I'm TornadoF6, but I'm twig to you. Prepare for a wild ride, and some warnings: I'm not in the business of making things easy for the good guys. My story will likely spike at fake climaxes before reaching the true climax, though I can't guarantee that. but either way, I assure this will be a good read. And without further delay, here's _The Shadow Realm: The Light in the Darkness._**

* * *

A young fire dragon was sleeping on the grass. The fire dragon was red with orange under scales. His wings were a brighter red, and his horns and spines were yellow. His tail tip split into three at the beginning and merged back into one at the end, and he appeared about 14 years old. Another young fire dragon walked up to him with very similar coloration, but his tail tip stayed split. He was older than the one sleeping, and spoke to the unconscious drake, "Helios, wake up."

The fire drake opened his eyes groggily, "What do you want Solaris?"

"Come on Helios! Are we going to go exploring or not?" Solaris replied.

Helios's eyes flew open, and he was almost instantly, "We aren't waiting on me anymore."

Solaris laughed at Helios's antics. The duo wandered off looking for something to explore. It was then that Warfang came into view, and Helios smirked, "How's that for exploration?" Solaris nodded, his mouth agape at the great city.

* * *

It wasn't long before they had to stop. It turned out warfang was further than it appeared, and they were getting hungry. They quickly found some food and ate heartily. After they finished, they walked a bit to conserve energy. As they were walking, they were startled by a group of grublins. Helios quickly lashed with a kick, grab and claw flurry. Solaris also struck the grublins with one powerful strike after another. The poor grublins never stood a chance against the speed of Helios or Solaris's power. The duo kept going undeterred, as they ran into a couple more groups. The duo eventually made it to their destination but quickly had to find an inn as it was late by the time they made it. When hey got up, early in the morning, hey wandered about the city, seeing the sights. Eventually they got to the temple, and Helios was awestruck, "wow..." Solaris couldn't even speak. They quickly shook out of it though and began to sneak through. They saw numerous rooms, but they hid ever time they heard a dragon come near. They wanted to remain stealthy, mostly just for the fun of it. They even saw spyro and cynder once, but they kept moving. Eventually though, they came out and continued to wander the city. They found not much more and decided to venture out of the city again. As they wandered, Helios couldn't shake off the prickling sensation. He looked around but saw nothing or the longest time. But then as he walked, the earth beneath him shook with a _thump!_ causing them to jump. Then it happened again _thump... thump.. thump. thump thump._ and with that the source showed itself. With a mighty _CRASH!_ the giant grublin stood in front of them. It was a large, 4 legged muscle heavy weight. Helios and Solaris stepped back, eyes wide. They snapped out of it quickly, however, when a large claw came down right in front of them. The duo jumped back. Solaris quickly became the first to strike, and Helios followed in short order. Solaris started with a powerful combo, but the instant he quit, he was slapped away, and tumbled to the ground. He quickly righted himself as Helios launched into a long, high-speed combo. He was slapped way as well and righted himself a little later. Solaris began another combo as Helios switched tactics and began firing fireballs. The battle dragged on a while, the duo taking far more damage than the way-oversized grublin. Eventually, during one of his combos, the grublin got annoyed and delivered a claw-slash to Solaris's chest. Solaris was sent flying back landing with a graceless _THUD!_ He tried to right himself, but quickly collapsed. "Solaris!" Helios cried. He growled at the beast after seeing the clearly fatal wound on his brothers chest. What he didn't see was the figure who had just stepped out of the caves, still standing in the shadows.

* * *

 **Me: Dun-dun-dun! Chapter one ends in a cliff hanger!**

 **Helios: Solaris...**

 **Me: I'm sorry Helios, but the plot couldn't go forward without this.**

 **Helios: *Sighs.***

 **me: Anyway! Spyro does not belong to me. I know this chapter was short, but i had to stop it there. The others shall be longer.**


	2. Darkness, Fire, and Ice

**Me: Time for chapter two. We will now find out who our mysterious dragon is, as well as some others perhaps.**

 **Helios: I'm still upset about Solaris, but that is also good.**

 **Me: Good. I don't own Spyro or it's characters. And now: chapter 2!**

* * *

Helios growled again, "What have you done!? Now it's definitely your turn to fall!" he called and used a comet dash. It connected and dealt very little damage, and the beast was swift to counter, but Helios recovered quickly and began to dish out a set of powerful attacks. He was quickly knocked back, and he recovered in time to see an ice dragon deal some attacks to the beast. He blinked before shrugging, and getting back in. For you readers who could see what Helios could not, this was the figure in the shadows near the cave. The ice dragon fought with short, swift combos, in comparison to Helios's strong, slow combos. The battle continued to drag on, (put those last to words together, lol, pun not intended,) but eventually the beast fell. When it did, Helios sighed. He then took a good look at the dragon who had saved him, and gasped. The dragoness was ice blue, with light blue under scales and pearl white horns and spines. Her tail tip started at a point and split into three, spreading out like a fan. He snapped out of it when he remembered Solaris, and ran over to the downed Solaris, "Solaris! Don't go..."

"Come on bro, you'll be fine. You're strong, I know you'll make it," Solaris replied weakly, he then breathed his last.

"Solaris!" Helios cried, but knew it would be no use.

He felt a cold wing drape over him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not y-your fault. If anything, it was mine for not being strong enough," he sighed.

"Still, I wish I could have helped more. I hate seeing others suffer; it really does hurt," the dragoness sighed.

"We were... Inseparable..." tears streamed down his face.

"Wow... That must hurt even more," she replied respectfully.

Helios nodded, "It does. I'm Helios. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Frostbite," she replied solemnly.

"Nice to meet you Frostbite. I'm going to take Solaris's body back to our parents so we can get him a proper burial," Helios nodded. The tears were streaming.

"Alright. Maybe I'll see you again someday?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded, smiling. _It's about time I found a friend,_ he thought, before speaking, "Well, see you. hopefully anyway."

"Bye," she sighed. Helios picked up the body of his brother, and carried it of. He took one last look at the ice dragoness, and left. The flight was long and strenuous, during which he was focused one hundred percent on the destination, well, when he wasn't streaming tears. Though he slept at night, it was only out of fatigue. But a few days later, he did make it. His parent's house was average for the small village they lived in. He knocked on the door, and a fire dragoness answered, "Hello?"

"Hey mom," he nodded sadly and glanced at his cargo, and his mom followed the gaze.

"Oh ancestors!" she gasped, "Honey, you need to come here," she called into the house. She was already on the verge of tears.

"Coming," a voice called. A male fire dragon appeared as well and gasped at the sight.

"Solaris..." the female began to cry. Even the dad shed a tear. Helios handed over the body, and their parents took him. The ceremony was planned shortly thereafter. It was a few months and quite a few nightmares later that Helios was even close to back to normal. When he was, Helios decided it would be best for him to head back to Warfang.

"Mom, I'm leaving," Helios finally said one day.

"What?" his mom was quick to ask.

"I think it's about time I head back to Warfang, and get back to what I love, exploring," he explained.

She replied, "Ok, but be careful. I don't think I can handle losing both my sons."

"I'll be fine. Good bye," he finalized.

His mom took a deep breath, "Ok, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he spoke, and flew off before more emotions could gush forth. It was another long flight back to the great city. It didn't help that the nightmares were continuing, and, needless to say, Helios found sleeping rather difficult. But eventually, he saw the great city in the distance.

Helios took a deep breath, and flew towards the city. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to slow them down. He once again flew towards Warfang. He took an unsteady deep breath when it appeared on the horizon.

When he got there, it was once again late and he had to stop quickly. He had another nightmare this night. Of darkness, shadows, and death. Of evil, destruction and gloom. And through it all, one star continued to glow. In the morning he woke, unable to remember anything about the dream other than the fact he had it. He left the inn where he stayed and began to once again wander around. _Talk about de ja vu,_ he thought, remembering the first time he and his now-diseased brother had arrived. He explored the city that whole day as it kept his mid off the less... Pleasant, thing. He spent the day buying stuff, eating more than his fair share, (making you proud, Ash, Goku,) and most frequently, getting completely lost...

Sunset was approaching, and a worn Helios thought he ought to clear his head. He noticed the raised wall around the city. Knowing this, he went to the western portion of the wall. He began to think, mostly about his brother, and he completely spaced out. When the lower edge of the sun wan only jus above the horizon, a voice startled the living daylights out of him, breaking him out his thoughts with a jump and a comical yelp. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" that's what the voice said. A giggle was heard at reaction, "Sorry." "Sorry!? You scared me half to death!" was his response to the familiar ice dragoness sitting next to him. Frostbite laughed, and it seemed to be infectious, as Helios was laughing as well in short order, before Helios calmed, "Your right, it is." The two sat in silence until the last bit of light vanished over the horizon when the ice dragoness asked, "Hey, do have somewhere to stay tonight?" He nodded, "Yeah, I already checked into an inn." "Oh," she sighed, "Meet you on the east wall tomorrow morning?" "Sure," he smiled. He didn't know why, but he had only one nightmare that night, and it was the same one I told you about the night before; otherwise, it was all pleasant dreams.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the wait. I haven't been into TLoS at all recently. And I suppose I only introduced one character, but hey!**

 **Helios: You killed Solaris, and give me a friend? What are you trying to pull!?**

 **Me: Nothing, nothing at all.**

 **Helios: Riiight...**

 **Frostbite: Suuure...**

 **Me: Any way, R &R and see you all next time!**


End file.
